


Titanomachia

by kinkstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkstiel/pseuds/kinkstiel
Summary: Millennia ago Prometheus stole fire from the gods.Now Dean Winchester, a high school science teacher, has to deal with the consequences. Plagued by strange dreams and hunted by monsters, it’s somehow Dean’s job to defeat God and save the cosmos.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Titanomachia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely inspired by a few lines in Percy Shelley's poem Prometheus Unbound.

_Prometheus please_ —

A voice, just a voice.

_Prometheus think about what you’re doing, you can’t—_

A voice that breaks, a sound with frayed edges that hangs heavy in the dark.

_I can’t protect you from this_ —

Pleading, begging, broken. A sadness that seeps in like a light willing the scene into focus. Empty black space fills with the solid texture of stone, rough and old, and the room reveals itself to be a tunnel deep underground. The air hangs damp and warm around him, he breathes in slow and his lungs fill with the smell of burning cedar.

_Prometheus_ —

The voice drags his gaze to a shape that refuses to clarify into a body. Instead, it wraps itself around and around, faster and faster until it becomes a whirlwind howling with unearthly grief. Awful and inhuman, yet somehow in the heart of this monstrous hurricane, two depthless pools of blue stare out like pleading human eyes.

_Mercury_ , he surprises himself by saying. _Mercury_ , a solemn sound that leaves his lips like an apology.

Or maybe it’s a prayer.

_Mercury_ , he says again to feel the burden of the word, the despair and tenderness it pulls from him. He says it again and again, trying to hold the feeling of this word that carries the weight of the world but whose meaning burns up like smoke before he can know it. He says it again, anguish growing as the scene slips away like this word he feels so deeply but can’t know.

_Mercury_ , he gasps, _Mercury, Mercury,_ Mercury _—_

Dean wakes with a start, panting and sweating in the dim light of dawn. His hands tremble as he presses damp palms to his eyes, as he heaves and sobs and tries to get a grip.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he whispers into the quiet, stale room. 

At the same time, somewhere in a timeless, spaceless eternity, a hurricane opens two hopeful blue eyes for the first time in millennia.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting the prologue for now! I just wanted to see if people were interested (also I'm super excited and had to post something from it), but I don't want to start posting chapters until the whole fic is finished. When I finish, I'll post the rest all at once!!


End file.
